


Of A Feather

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Angel!Reader with Gabriel flying in the skyWarnings: Fluff





	Of A Feather

The wind blew your hair back as you flapped your wings, sending you higher in the sky under the bright sun. Flying over the Earth wasn’t like Heaven in any way. Heaven didn’t have wind, clouds to watch for, nor birds that would sometimes get in the way. However, the experience was like nothing else.   
You pushed harder down, going straight up in a climb. Once you got to a reasonable height you tucked your wings in slightly, falling straight down to the open field below. Just as the ground came close you spread your wings slightly, then fully, gliding over the grassy plain, speeding off into the distance before rounding back.  
As you climbed high up again, you glanced down to find someone watching you. When you sped off down, gliding along the breeze, you found that it was Gabriel. He had a large smile, tucking his hands in his pocket, his eyes followed the path you took.   
You banked, slowly drifting down, and planting your feet firming on the ground. Gabriel walked over to you with a cheerful expression. “Having fun, (Y/N)?”  
“I’ve always liked flying.” You replied sweetly.  
“Haven’t seen anything like that in a while. Reminds me of my younger years.”  
“When you were a thousand years old or when you were just a hundred?” You joked.   
“Hey! You make me feel old when you say things like that.” He lightly punched your shoulder.   
“Because you are, Gabe. One of the very first angels to ever be created.”  
“Wings still look good.” You blushed under his gaze, noticing him come closer.  
“Always the flirt.” You flapped once, hovering in the air a couple feet above. Your wings took their full length, radiating the sun off of them.   
“Can’t help it. Daddy made sure I was the fun one.” He smirked, relieving his own six golden wings to you.  
“So what does that make the rest of your brothers?” You circled around him overhead.   
“Loyal. Rebellious. Strict.” He listed off, staring up at you.  
“What am I?”   
“You are perfect.”  
“Perfect?” You flew up higher, hoping he wouldn’t see you blush. “How so?”  
“Everything you are. Your graceful wings, your bright smile, and how you look at the world. You are completely perfect in every way.”   
“Perfect to you then.” You rose higher still.   
Gabriel flapped once, meeting you in the sky, still slightly lower than you. “Does it matter?”  
“Suppose not.” You replied before climbing up high, flying through a cloud. You hovered, letting your wings rest from the hard labor as you heard Gabriel flap his wings twice. He hovered next to you. You could feel some of his feather tips brush against yours as you stared at each other. Gabriel inched closer, reaching out his hand for you to take.   
Gingerly you accepted as he pulled you into his chest. You folded your wings in, so they wouldn’t get caught into his own wings. Your feet were on top of his as he held your waist tight. “(Y/N). You are perfect to me and I don’t want anything ever bad to happen to you.”  
“I feel the same.” Your voice vibrated on his chest. You felt two of his wings fold around the both of you, blocking out the world as his other four kept you suspended in the sky. “Don’t leave again, Gabriel. I missed you so much, it nearly broke my heart.” You clung to his shirt, burrowing your face into his chest.   
“As long as you want me, I’ll be there.” He murmured against your hair, breathing in your scent.   
“Good.”


End file.
